memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Fleet Intelligence Manual
The Star Fleet Intelligence Manual was an RPG reference book released by FASA. Introduction (blurb) He said three things before he died... Never use Code 2 when Romulans are about! If your contact does not know why Denebian slime devils attack Tellarites, kill him! And for God's sakes, be careful with matter/antimatter charges! Add espionage and intrigue to your Star Trek: The Role Playing Game campaign with the Star Fleet Intelligence Manual. The player's book, the Agent's Orientation Sourcebook, contains the history and organization of Star Fleet Intelligence Command, operating procedures for field agents, and gadgets from the deluxe security system briefcase to anti-laser aerosol. The second book, the Game Operations Manual, provides the gamemaster with front organizations and current missions, guidelines for judging new skill and equipment use, and information on other intelligence organizations, such as the Klingon Diplomatic Corps and the Andorian Corps of Enforcers. The world of archagents and undercover missions awaits you in the Star Fleet Intelligence Manual! Contents Included with volume 2, Star Fleet Intelligence Manual: Agent's Orientation Sourcebook References Characters :Dexter O. Armbruster • Tier Arooth • Nina A. Ball • Edward K. Banner • Gustavus L. Barbero • Carson K. Bass • Robyn E. Blackwall • Ann L. Bottoms • Yvette Carceaux • Vladimir Chyornyy • C'Raal • Paul H. Crandall • Rebecca N. Desjardin • Jon Eaglefeather • Francis Eklindra • Jonathan O. Galt • Mrenza Gendermane • Geoffrey W. Genqona • Bodo L. Gruen • Oki Gwamningdo • Lava Hughulagh • Valentina Patri Ilianov • Zephram Ixiter • Aretha Ixjohns • Corey T. Jinsik • Alexander Hamilton Jones • Sellachevo Kaparthi • Margaret I. Kuykendall • Blair C. MacMorris • Richard M. Meryddin • Navar Nichols • Glynis O'Donoghue • Thom U. Pell • Rejji Putanna • Salon • Therita Sharin • Slavit • Sonar • Sporik • Sporrul • David A. St. James • Armstrong D.J. Talbot-Maxwell • Shar Thanel • Rosa Maria Tijeras • Jane vander Todd • Zebediah K. Tremaine • Tr'lsana • T'Strella • Harvey Wellington • Vincent su Wong Guy J.W. Albery-Aleissa • M.G. Baca • Samuel Boniphant • Liz Bywall • Terry Cahn • Serenity Cedrus • Christine Chapel • Pavel A. Chekov • Steven G. Chumbley • Robert A. Clarke • Decartus • Vincent DeSalle • Sandra M.J. Entwhistle • William Etz • D.J. Frick • Grobbin Ghundertmargh • Arlen Glover • Wenk Ifftiss • Cyrano Jones • Brian Karpynec • J.L. Kilgore • Taylor Killarney • James T. Kirk • Randolph Kling • Raymon K. Koenig • Kujally • Winston Kyle • Arturo Santo LaChance • Aaron Lackland • Jim R. Lamb, Sr. • Eric J. Lavigne • U Llangiwell • Gwendolyn Marcus • Bobby E. Matyka • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • M.A. McEndree • Franklin P. McGarry IV • Angus McTaggert • John B. MacLaughlin • C.S. Mooningham • Randolph E. Morrow • Antonia M. Niccomachi • Ronald M. Owen • Barpholomew Horgan Price • Janice Rand • Shelley Ranilla • Saavik • Erin Sacksen • Schill • Montgomery Scott • Semak • Spock • Stilad • Lawrence Stiles • Adamm Stone • Hikaru Sulu • X.W. Sumers • Richard Sveinson • Tenneth • Clark Terrell • chiGuy Teurook • Shan Tharon • Shisar Thon • John L. Tidwell • Uhura • Len Watanabe • Adrian W. Welsh • Jacob Wesley-Dopilka • Martin E. Wildermuth • Chuck L. Winslow • Wujazk • Yonni Yonson Locations Colonies and planetary locations :Aldebaran • Cerberus • Flaxis • Kansas City • New Valdis • New York City • Tilton • Washbury • Ximthaar Outposts and space stations :Memory Alpha • Neutral Zone Outpost 1 • Neutral Zone Outpost 2 • Starbase 1 • Starbase 2 • Starbase 3 • Starbase 4 • Starbase 5 • Starbase 6 • Starbase 7 • Starbase 8 • Starbase 10 • Starbase 12 • Starbase 13 • Starbase 14 • Starbase 15 • Starbase 16 • Starbase 17 • Starbase 18 • Starbase 19 • Starbase 20 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 27 Planets and planetoids : • Alpha Centauri • Alphosa • Andor • Argelius • Baker's World • Bardex III • Ballard's Mint • Catulla • Ceres • Chaidik • Cochrane I • Cygnet XIV • Dadax • Daran V • Darius III • Edo • Ectair • Familiarity • Fencirce • Ganymede • Hurlin • Izar • Jallamora • K'lhrgynx • Kadacohr • Koromond • Kuthal • LKC-8099 • Luna • MAO III • • Maximilian • Mars • Morning Garden • New Paris • Novoe Petrograd • Planet Q • Ramilles II • Remfry • Rigel VIII • Tellar • Terra • Thranstor • • Ulindell • Stars and star systems :40 Eridani • 6-23 • 61 Cygni • Al Rijil • Alpha Leonis • Alpha Orionis • Alpha Tauri • Baker's Star • Bardex • Beta Maxim 437 • Betelgeuse • Bursar's Beacon • Cygnus • Delta Darius • Deneb • Dextera 273 • Epsilon Bootis • Epsilon Canaris • Epsilon Indi • Epsilon Minora • Eta Lupi • Fabrini Green • Fenserk Major • Ggramrudmin • Jaldiz • Kadass • Koromandas • MAO • Ramilles • Regulus • Rho Magnin • Selka • Sol • Theta Pictoris • Trasenn 685 • Weymith • Zeta Geminorum • Zeta Paor • Zeta Riguli • Zoeller Stellar regions :Klingon Neutral Zone • Romulan Neutral Zone • Starfleet Intelligence sector 1 • Starfleet Intelligence sector 2 • Starfleet Intelligence sector 3 • Starfleet Intelligence sector 4 • Starfleet Intelligence Romulan sector • Starfleet Intelligence Orion sector • Starfleet Intelligence Klingon sector • Starfleet Intelligence Gorn sector • Starfleet Intelligence Tholian sector • Starfleet Intelligence Triangle sector • Triangle sector States and organizations :Acme Starship Maintenance Limited • Affiliation of Outer Free Worlds • Ajax Interstel Tours Limited • Alphosan Productions Company • Arcadia Transtators • Avanti Fashions • Conestoga Resources Development • Conestoga Terraforming • Conestoga Transportation Experts • Couturier Nouveau Parisien • Eastlines • Excalibur Holocubes • Fenserk Travel Agencies • FronTours • Gamma Guides • Gathering of Advisors • Holoways Labs • Interstar Delivery • Interstellar Import-Export • Interstellar Import-Export Alpha Centauran • Interstellar Import-Export Andorian • Interstellar Import-Export Tellarite • Interstellar Import-Export Terran • Interstellar Technologies Institute • Interstellar Technologies Institute Projects Division • Intra-Galactic Freedom League • Intrasystems Incorporated • Knickknack Shipping • Minimax Manufacturing • Minimax Opticon Corporation • Minour Entertainment • O'Morion Brothers, Freetraders • Orion Colonial Securities Board • Rabelco • Requip Operators • Rigelliners • Southern Skies Starlines Incorporated • Starfleet Intelligence Gorn Activities Unit • Starfleet Intelligence Internal Activities Unit • Starfleet Intelligence Klingon Activities Unit • Starfleet Intelligence Orion Activities Unit • Starfleet Intelligence Romulan Activities Unit • Starfleet Intelligence Tholian Activities Unit • Styles Unlimited • Trapezoid Trading • Triangle Independents Trading Council • UFP Diplomatic Affairs Bureau • UFP Securities and Exchange Commission • Viking Industries Incorporated • Westlines • Widestar Cargo Transporters • Terran Intelligence Agency • Andorian Corps of Enforcers • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Romulan Military Division Intelligence • Orion Colonies Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Gorn Alliance • Starfleet • Tholian Annex • Orion Colonies • Klingon Defense Force • Romulan Star Navy • Starfleet Intelligence Races and cultures :Andorian • Caitian • Gorn • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan Kuthalian Cases and operations :Case Brass Idol • Operation Ambergris • Operation Angel Watch • Operation Bermuda • Operation Brewster • Operation Buchmann • Operation Peregrin • Project Deeptrench • Project Echo Bravo • Project Farsight • Project Honorbound • Project Kelly Runner • Project Tapestry Weapons and technology :anti-laser aerosol • auralite • biocomputer • blast rifle • cardiostimulator • cylanite • diaptrimone • environmental suit • hand laser • laser rifle • phaser type 1 • phaser type 2 • phaser carbine • phaser rifle • phaser recharge pack • plasma rifle • shathra • suppressed anti-personnel projector • plasticene • grenade launcher • grenade • matter-antimatter charge • phaser bore • tranquilizer • stun carbine • force field box • magnetic passive limb restraint system • mechanical passive limb restraint system • gas pistol • police stunner • net rifle • shock prod • specimen restraint box • stun club • miniaturized stunner • tanglegun • tricorder • security armor • duroplas body shield • psionic shielding helmet • automatic bridge defense system • hand disruptor • disruptor rifle • agonizer • combat knife • zhal sta • sonic mortar • portable shield generator • dueling stick • beam cannon • magnesium incendiary bombs • energy rod • energy surge inducer kit • blaster • sonic stunner • club • mace • flail • axe • dagger • sword • ahn woon • lirpa • pole weapon • klugat • rudja • sling • bolo • bow • crossbow • revolver • automatic pistol • carbine • flintlock • rifle • automatic rifle • shotgun • submachine gun • machine gun Events :Romulan War Materials and radiations :Berthold radiation • rubindium Starships and vehicles :Model GP-6 Utility Van • Model GP-12 All-Terrain Vehicle • ( ) • Romulan battlecruiser (22nd century) Other references :humanoid • k'manatri • kuve • seclar Appendices Images file:SF Intelligence Manual.jpg|Cover image. file:uSS Claymore 1.jpg| . file:phaser cutting torch.jpg|phaser cutting torch. Logos and insignia file:operation archimedes.jpg|Operation Archimedes logo. file:acme logo.jpg|Acme Starship Maintenance Limited logo. file:arcadia Transtators.jpg|Arcadia Transtators logo. file:excalibur Holocubes.jpg|Excalibur Holocubes logo. file:brass Idol.jpg|Case Brass Idol logo. file:operation Buchmann.jpg|Operation Buchmann logo. file:project Kelly Runner.jpg|Project Kelly Runner logo. file:project Tapestry.jpg|Project Tapestry logo. People file:dexter Armbruster.jpg|Dexter Armbruster. file:oki Gwamningdo.jpg|Oki Gwamningdo. file:jon Eaglefeather.jpg|Jon Eaglefeather. file:salon.jpg|Salon. file:carson Bass.jpg|Carson Bass. file:harvey Wellington.jpg|Harvey Wellington. file:armstrong Talbot-Maxwell.jpg|Armstrong Talbot-Maxwell. file:paul Crandall.jpg|Paul Crandall. file:navar Nichols.jpg|Navar Nichols. file:tstrella.jpg|T'Strella. file:jonathan Galt.jpg|Jonathan O. Galt. file:rejji Putanna.jpg|Rejji Putanna. file:alexander Jones.jpg|Alexander Jones. file:robyn Blackwall.jpg|Robyn Blackwall. file:david St. James.jpg|David St. James. file:zephram Ixiter.jpg|Zephram Ixiter. file:gustavus Barbero.jpg|Gustavus Barbero. file:slavit.jpg|Slavit. file:lava Hughulagh.jpg|Lava Hughulagh. file:therita Sharin.jpg|Therita Sharin. file:yvette Carceaux.jpg|Yvette Carceaux. file:sporik.jpg|Sporik. file:valentina Ilianov.jpg|Valentina Ilianov. file:trlsana.jpg|Tr'lsana. file:tijeras.jpg|Rosa Maria Tijeras. file:ixjohns.jpg|Aretha iXJohns. file:richard Meryddin.jpg|Richard Meryddin. file:vander Todd.jpg|Jane vander Todd. file:vladimir chyornyy.jpg|Vladimir Chyornyy. category:rPG books